Richard and Betsy Memories
by TheBellChronicles
Summary: Two lovers from Tennessee in 1819. Enjoy! I know what you're thinking - "What do these characters have to do with AN AMERICAN IN PARIS?" My answer - Nothing, whatsoever. Because there is, stupidly, no archive for "An American Haunting" I had to choose the nearest named category for my first baby brought forth from this story.


Red River, Tennessee 1819

First one up. Elizabeth Bell, or Betsy as she was called by those who knew her best, was always the first one up. She was too eager to start the day. Even before the sun decided to shine, she was yawning and stretching in her bed. She sat up in bed, slipped on her morning shoes, took her robe off the hook and slipped it on over her nightgown. Silent as a hare, she crept down the hall and dark-oak staircase. As she passed the kitchen she gathered some breadcrumbs, and took them out to feed the geese.

The Tennessee dawn was glowing with hazy rising sun attempting to seep in through the mist. There was dew tracing every part of marshland, corn and soybean field in Red River.

Betsy wandered down the path after she had tossed all of her crumbs to every fowl who would take them, and crossed over the old oak bridge. She glanced over at her neighbour, Professor Richard Powell's house and smiled to see the hanging lanterns lit. She knew he was an early riser.

Betsy breathed in the morning air and continued on her way. Ending up by the riverside, she sat on the bank and watched as it streamed by. Betsy reached down and traced her fingers over the refreshingly cool water. As she did so, she heard a rustling noise in the brush behind her.

She quickly made a wish, hoping it would be her neighbour and schoolmaster.

Her wish came true.

"A fine morning to be down by the river." Betsy turned to see Richard Powell standing in his morning jacket, cravat and hat. She admired his cravat. Joshua Gardner never wore his, and Betsy always told him he should. Well, no need for Betsy to worry about Joshua now that Theny Thorn had him wrapped around her finger. Betsy smiled, she was happy for them.

"I thought so too…" Betsy replied. Professor Powell chuckled, favouring Betsy's quick wit.

"Your mother still in bed at this hour?" He inquired. Betsy reached out her hand for him to assist her in rising. He did so happily.

"Well, it _is_ early, Professor Powell." Betsy remarked with a twinkle in her silver eyes.

"You know you may call me Richard – as we are engaged."

"Still getting used to it. You _are_ nine years my senior." Betsy giggled at her own comment. Professor Powell caught on to the tease and smiled.

"Isn't that fine – my own darling thinks I am too old for her. Is that all you can see when you look at me – the eight and twenty years I have lived on this earth?"

"No, I see you have other qualities too…" Betsy paused after her response, they both stopped on the path, looked at one another and laughed fondly. He put his arm around her as they carried on.

They arrived on the Bell's property and seated themselves on the swing under Betsy's favourite crab-apple tree. Betsy and Richard sat at a safe distance from one another, although they were to be married within three fortnights. Betsy never favoured standing on ceremony, especially when around her beloved. Richard watched as her silver-blue eyes became glazed over.

"I suppose you still mourn your father…"

"What makes you mention this?" Betsy looked at Richard in curiosity.

"No reason in particular, other than I couldn't help noticing the sudden downcast air about you… and I do realise it is nearing a year to the date…"

"Tell me you have not been paying heed to those harsh rumours."

"Which rumours are those, Betsy?" Richard inquired taken aback.

"That my father was the cause of my depression last year – that his death was tightly knit to me and my mother." Betsy stated.

Richard looked at her, dumbfounded by her frankness.

"Betsy. Your father was a troubled man, I know, and certainly did not approve of me as a suitor for you. Nevertheless, I'd be struck down before I gave way to such ramblings on."

"Good," Betsy at that point had been leaning forward on the swing, and now sat back, "I didn't believe you would. Now, move closer and put your arm around me."

"Betsy…" She smiled to see he was blushing. "I'm not sure it's fitting."

"Oh, please, are we not to be married? Besides, it's awfully chilly this autumn." Richard beamed at this response, how could he resist her? He placed his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder. What a fine looking pair they were.

Thanks for reading. These are not original characters nor is this an original setting. This is what we now call, "Fan-Fiction," where one takes their favourite characters in their favourite stories and creates their own feel, or their own mood and details that add to the original story. I have taken these characters from an old legend of a haunting that was said to have occurred in Adams Tennessee. I watched a horror film based off of this legend, due to the fact that one of my favourite actresses stars as Elizabeth Bell. I found quickly, that the "horror" bits of the movie are quite disturbing to me, and there are details so dark and terrible, that it is not something I would recommend as a film on the whole. Nevertheless, there is love to be found in the story; an actual true love that occurred in real-life between these two, and I find that to be a fantastic revelation. Thus, I could not help myself in writing all over my notebook these bits which I have finally decided to take and post up here.

With Much Affection,

 **TheBellChronicles**


End file.
